


Mantel

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Ginny mencari mantelnya.





	Mantel

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

“Ron! Apa kaulihat mantelku?” tanya Ginny dengan suara keras dari kamarnya di lantai atas.

“Tidak!” balas Ron sambil terus mengunyah roti. Ia sedang di kamarnya, sedang asyik membaca berita mengenai kemenangan Chudley Cannons pada permainan terakhir.

Derap kaki menuruni tangga tertangkap telinga Ron. Pemuda itu mendesah. Pasti Ginny tidak percaya dengan ucapannya tadi sehingga langsung melakukan inspeksi sendiri ke kamar Ron.

“Apa mantelku ada di sini?” tanya Ginny setelah tiba di ambang pintu.

“Tidak!” jawab Ron kesal. “Sudah kubilang tidak ada!”

Ginny tidak percaya. Ia membalik pintu Ron dan menemukan mantel yang dicarinya. Ia angkat mantel itu dan tunjukkan pada Ron, menuntut penjelasan.

“Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada di situ,” sanggah Ron, membela diri. “Mungkin ibu salah menaruhnya.”

“Setidaknya kau bisa mencarinya dulu sehingga aku tidak perlu berlari ke bawah,” balas Ginny kesal sebelum kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Ron mengernyit. Kenapa jadi salahnya?


End file.
